In a number of wireless base-station solutions baseband units (BBUs) and radio subsystems are separate and physically remote. In those solutions the antennas, radio-frequency front-end and analog-to-digital interface are a part of remote-radio heads (RRHs). The RRHs are connected to the BBUs via a digital transport network. Digitized baseband complex inphase (I) and quadrature (Q) samples are transported over the transport links between the RRHs and BBUs. In many wireless technologies (3G and 4G), transmission of I/Q samples requires high data rates and allocation of significant transport network resources in terms of communication bandwidth as well as good performance such as low latency and jitter. Thus, a reduction in the resources required to transport I/Q samples will result in a commensurate reduction in the cost of the transport.